The present invention relates to a method of packaging intraocular lenses and contact lenses, particularly such lenses made from hydrogels or other similar, soft materials. Such intraocular lenses are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,254,509 (Tennant) and 4,573,998 (Mazzocco) and in European Patent Application No. 136,807 (Barrett). Reference is made to these publications for further background concerning intraocular lenses made from hydrogels. Because hydrogels have a relatively high water content, it is normally necessary to store these lenses in a physiologically acceptable, sterile fluid prior to use, so that the lenses do not become dehydrated and brittle. Such storage is also a requirement in connection with the packaging of contact lenses made from hydrogels.
Intraocular lenses are very small, with maximum dimensions (e.g., widths) generally on the order of 15 millimeters or less, and frequently 12 millimeters or less. The small size of these lenses can complicate their removal from a container. More particularly, it can be very difficult to locate the lens in a fluid-filled container and/or grasp the lens and remove it from the container. This difficulty represents a significant problem, since ease of removal of a lens from its container is critical to the convenience of the ophthalmic surgeon and is necessary to facilitate prompt delivery of the lens to the surgeon so that surgical implantation of the lens in the eye of the patient is not delayed or otherwise complicated by difficulties encountered in removing the lens from its container. Similar difficulties are encountered when removing contact lenses from fluid-filled containers.